jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Rules
Putting all the odd rules we end up with in our campaign here. If there's anything I've gotten wrong or forgot let me know Nichole. I left the Playbook rules open since I don't actually know them :P Hero Points Since we are using the Hero Point system, it would be good to keep track of the basics here for quick reference. You gain a Hero Point every level, or at the GM's discretion when a truly heroic feat is accomplished. You may have no more than 3 Hero points at a time, and any extra gained are permanently lost. You may spend 2 Hero Points to avoid death, or other suitable amounts depending on the situation to change fate in your favor. For instance you cannot spend a Hero Point to Jump to the moon, but you could spend a Hero Point to take another turn. Uses Thus Far *The mighty slap that woke Jag for his wedding. *Jag's sudden change in class levels. (1 hero point/level retrained) Trait: Rock Star After participating in a beyond legendary performance you have become a rock star with a few perks. *Awarded 50 Influence for gaining trait and putting on a legendary show. *Permanent +2 to Perform (Act) for your newfound rock star mojo *Ability to gain 1 Beatles song per level, and 1 Queen song every 4 levels. No other benifits have been established yet. Current Known Songs: *2 Available Beatles Slots *1 Queen slot? *Songs from the Festival, can't remember. Knowledge: Significant Other A knowledge skill independant of skill points. Knowledge Significant other is used in locating your spouse, finding things they would like, and other general knowledge about them. Your skill bonus for this knowledge check is: Your Intelligence Modifier + Ranks (Equal to number of dates you have taken them on but never exceeding your class level) + a 5 point relationship bonus if you are married. Knowledge significant other is always considered a class skill. With sufficient ranks you gain a +2 bonus to perform act with your SO due to previous knowledge about them. Perform: Sexual Act Perform (Sexual Act) is a perform check although variant rules apply. *You may use your Perform (Dance) skill ranks in place of your Perform (Sexual Act) ranks for your check. *If you have Sufficient ranks in Knowledge (Significant Other) you may have a +2 Relationship Bonus to your check. *If you have 3 or more ranks in Acrobatics, you gain a +2 Flexibility bonus to your checks. *With the Rock Star trait you gain a +2 Mojo bonus to your checks. Rules for Distraction (Boob Rules) Since boobs are greater than any other power in the universe, when a character is suitably distracted by them they gain a -2 Penalty to rolls due to their eyes being elsewhere. With a succesful sleight of hand check, players with the name Tzeitel can influence others with their assets with nobody the wiser. No known difference has been found yet between different sizes. Quick Draw Quick Draw now enables somone to Draw and Sheathe their weapons as free actions. Downtime and Gig bonuses Practicing and preparing for future gigs and adventures can grant bonuses to checks. The following bonuses have been confirmed. Gigs: *A +2 Bonus per magical effect included in a perform check for special effects. *Practicing and preparing ahead of time gives you two choices for your gig, The ability to roll a D30 for your checks, or a +4 "We totally practiced guys" bonus to all your checks. Leaving room here for the battle positions ect. cuz I don't remember what bonuses they give. Tattoos Due to the similarities between stiching clothing and stiching tattoos in ancient societies, Profession Seamstress may be used for crafting tattoos. The Playbook This is where I thought it would be best to put the rolls to determine what kind of girl the owners of the playbook are picking up. Prestidigitation Uses (and other cantrip notes) Alternate uses for Prestidigitation are *Arcing non-damaging electricity from ones fingertips or from one PC to another *Changing similar mundane objects into other similar mundane objects for a short amount of time (Grass to Roses) within the same kingdom (Animal, Vegetable, or Mineral). This object must be Tiny and weigh no more than 8 ounces. You cannot change Living Creatures, or Magic Items into other objects. *Neatly collect numerous objects. Objects cannot be larger than fine sized, no two objects may be further than 10 feet apart, and their total weight may not exceed 1 pound. You can place the gathered objects in a container you touch, or in a stacked pile. Example: Gathering 10 gold coins from a table, moving them into your belt pouch. *Sketch a two dimensional image of whatever you are imagining in the air, or on an object. This image can be no larger than 1 foot and lasts 1 hour. *Magically tie a firm knot in any piece of rope, string, thread, twine, or similar objects. You may also magically sew two seams in mundane cloth (or leather) together, so long as you have thread (or other stiches) on hand. Mage hand: Can grab objects within range that are being passed between characters when timed right, the moment both characters have a loose grip on that item. Magical Trinkets Table Which you can find here --> Magical Trinkets Table